1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for administration of search results.
2. Description of Related Art
Often when a user is doing a web search via a search engine, such as Google™, Yahoo™, or Ask Jeeves™, for example, many search results link to the same web site or even the same web page. Such duplicate search results occur because the same search keywords occur more than once on the same web page or web site. Such duplicate search results may yield inefficiencies in searching because many of the search results in a set of search results displayed on several screens of data from the same search may represent links to sites or pages already visited and found to be of no interest.